Rosario  Vampire Lemons
by xXIchigoSohmaXx
Summary: This is my collection of Rosario   Vampire Lemons. If you have any requests please tell me and I will write it. I am happy to write any type of lemon including Yuri.


"Sempai!" the girl called after Gin. "Gin-sempai!" she yelled as she latched onto him.

"Yes?" He asked smiling a charming smile. The girl smiled back.

"Ummm...since you were so nice and helped me...and saved me...I am going to give you treat because all good dogs deserve a treat!" the said happily.

"Why thank you Kurumu-chan!" Gin said grabbing Kurumu's rather large boobs. Kurumu's eyes widened.

"Sempai!" she yelled as she slapped him.

"All right. All right. I'll wait for tonight." He said slowly retreating to class.

_**After school around nine o'clock pm**_

Kurumu was just finishing putting on a skimpy maid's uniform when she heard a knock at her dorm room door.

"Coming!" she called out as she went to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Gin smiling. She opened the door and stood almost directly behind it. "Come in. Please make yourself comfortable." She said blushing. Gin walked in smiling.

"Why are you hiding behind the door?" he asked curiously starting to peer around the wooden door of Kurumu's dorm room.

"Oh no reason. Please go that way!" Kurumu said pointing to her bedroom. Gin nodded and started walking. Kurumu closed the door and locked it. Then she slowly walked towards her bedroom. She took a deep breath and walked in. She saw Gin staring at her with his mouth wide open. "I-i-is it too much?" Kurumu asked nervously with her blush turning a deeper darker shade of red.

"N-no! Not at all! I just never thought that I'd see you like this..." Gin said stunned. Kurumu walked over to where Gin was sitting and dropped to her knees her blush turning an interesting shade of red. "This isn't what I had in mind when you said treat..." Gin said looking to the side. Kurumu's body stiffened and she jumped onto to Gin angrily forcing him to fall onto his back while she straddled him. Gin looked at her with very wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I'm sorry...you don't have to accept this treat if you don't...want to...but...I-I...I" Kurumu started to stutter as she clutched her chest. Gin closed his eyes for what seemed like forever. He finKurumu opened them and said.

"I, Gin, accept your gift. But I warn you...once I start I may not be able to stop..." he said very seriously as he clutched Kurumu's shoulders. Kurumu smiled to herself and nodded.

"I am happy that you accept my gift!" Kurumu said with sparkling eyes. Gin looked a little disappointed. He shook his head.

"I am so sorry." he said quietly to Kurumu. Kurumu looked surprised.

"Why-" she cut off as Gin flipped her over so that was on top. He looked down cruelly at Kurumu and stuck two fingers up her vagina. She gasped. Gin started to move his fingers around massaging the inside of Kurumu's vagina. She gasped again. She could feel herself cum. Gin smirked triumphantly down at her and stuck a third finger in. Kurumu arched her back as she gasped this time. Gin continued to massage but seemed to get bored of it. He took his fingers out and licked them clean. Kurumu tried to get up but Gin pushed her back down violently. She gasped as her head hit the hard wood of her floor. Gin started to strip the the maid suit off of Kurumu. Kurumu's breathing was starting to quicken. He was almost done all he needed to take off were her under garments. He nibbled softly on her neck and she arched her back gasping softly. Gin took advantage of this situation to undo her bra strap. Gin took off her bra and threw it to the side. He slowly traced the outline of her hard nipples and felt the down to her belly button. Gin seemed to notice that he still had clothes on and started to take of his shirt. Kurumu tried to get up again got shoved back down. "Sempai..." Kurumu whispered as he threw his shirt to the side. He unbuttoned his pants and began sucking on one of Kurumu's nipples and had a hand on the other. She moaned ever so slightly. She felt more cum. If her underwear weren't wet before they were now. Gin smirked again and started kissing down Kurumu's body. Kurumu gasped with every kiss. Gin then proceeded to take off Kurumu's underwear with his teeth. Kurumu closed her legs out of shyness. Gin frowned and opened her back up in a surprisingly gentle way. He smiled softly. He kissed the inside of Kurumu's thigh and she stiffened. Then he moved on to her vagina. He kissed and then stuck his tongue in licking around. "S-sempai!" Kurumu called out. Gin stopped licking and looked up. "You're teasing me...why?" Gin smirked again.

"Its fun." He replied. "Why? Did you want me to go deeper?" he said as he shoved two of his fingers up her vagina and massaged. Her breathing quickened so much she could hardly talk.

"S-s-sem-sempai!" she stuttered. He shoved his fingers up deeper and her breathing quickened even more and said,

"I think I'll take that as a yes." He took his fingers out of her vagina and wrote his name on her stomach in her cum. He licked his fingers clean and then cleaned Kurumu's stomach as well before going back down and licking the skin around her vagina.

"S-stop t-t-teasing me!" she yelled. Gin seemed surprised but obeyed and forced his tongue down deeper into her vagina. "Deeper...ah...please...sempai...dee-ah" Gin had his tongue in as far as it could go. It danced off the walls of her vagina. She seemed to be enjoying it. Gin knew that he was enjoying it. Gin smiled to himself and forced his tongue to go a little farther and Kurumu arched her back and moaned. Gin smirked and withdrew his tongue. He crawled up Kurumu's body until their faces were right in front of each other.

"Had enough, yet?" He asked smirking. Kurumu shook her head and Gin looked surprised. "Oh, reKurumu? You want more?" Kurumu nodded desperately. Gin smirked again. "Prove it. Ask me to continue. If you don't then must not want any more and I can go home." he said getting off of her and sitting back and getting a better look at her body. She actuKurumu did have a pretty nice body. Her hair was softer than rabbit fur. Her skin was smooth and fair. Her neck was soft and easy to puncture with any type of teeth. Her breasts were large and round and soft. Suddenly she sat up. She as though she could hardly keep her eyes open. "Hey are you okay? Did I push you to far?" Gin asked grabbing her shoulders. She looked up.

"Please..." she asked.

"Please what?" Gin asked.

"Please continue with what ever you were doing to me!" Kurumu asked blushing. Gin's eyes widened as his grip on Kurumu's shoulders tightened. "Sempai?" Kurumu asked. Gin only nodded as he gently pushed her down to the ground. "Ah..." Gin smiled as he pulled down his pants. He then used Kurumu's hands to take off his boxers. She looked terrified.

"Ah...you look so scared..." Gin said touching her. Kurumu shook her head. "Good. If your ready...I'll do this." Kurumu nodded. Gin shoved himself into Kurumu. She yelled out. It hurt terribly...but it also felt so good. She loved it. All too soon Gin was pulling himself out. She must made a face or something because he was putting himself back in in no time. This went on for about five more times but then everything started to fade until she couldn't see anything. She felt her body go limp. Gin grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. She blinked and opened her eyes slowly to look at Gin. Gin looked worried but was smiling gently. "Stupid girl..." he muttered quietly still smiling. She reached up slowly and Gin looked surprised and made a hurt face when she flicked him.

"Stupid boy..." she said gently lowering her hand. Gin smiled again and gently shook his head. He rolled off to the left off Kurumu onto his back and sighed. "Your pretty good at this...for someone so young..." Gin said teasingly. Kurumu blushed and clasped her hands together in front of her mouth.

"Well...thank you...it was...um...it was...actuKurumu...my...um...my first..." Kurumu said slowly and nervously. Gin's eyes widened.

"What? ReKurumu?" Gin was on top of her again. He looked very worried. He quickly put his into her vagina and pulled them out. There was blood on his fingers. Gin looked very worried and sad. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have went easier on you. It's no wonder you passed out so soon. You were... so shy...I am so sorry." Gin looked very upset. Kurumu tried to sit up but failed epicKurumu. She sighed and pulled Gin to her chest. He jumped a little but relaxed. "Please don't be upset...I'm glad that this happened..." she closed her eyes. Gin grabbed her boob. She gasped and slapped him. "How can you find time to be perverted even when your sad?" Kurumu yelled angrily. Gin touched her face gently.

"We've had sex now. What does it matter if I touch your boob? Or anywhere else for that matter..." he said smiling mischievously.

"You pervert..." she said smiling softly.

"Yes...I am a pervert." he said smiling. He fell to the side of Kurumu again smiling. He drew her into a sort of awkward hug with her head on his chest and his head on top of hers. They both soon fell asleep. Kurumu awoke first to the sun streaming into her room and onto her face. Jumped when she was awake enough to realize that Gin's arm was on her then she remembered what had happened the previous night. She smiled softly to herself as she sat up. She looked over Gin slowly. He was reKurumu cute when he was sleeping. His breathing was soft and steady. His body was relaxed and face was full of innocence. He seemed so completely...vulnerable. Kurumu suddenly had the strong urge to protect him. She leaned down towards him and her breathing quickened. She took one last look at his face and closed her eyes. She leaned closer to Gin and slowly kissed him. She noticed that he seemed to be smiling. She backed away slowly opening her eyes. Gin was smiling and looking right at her. She gasped and blushed. Gin started chuckling. "You weren't planning on taking advantage of taking advantage of me while I was asleep, were you?" She gasped. Gin chuckled again.

"O-of course not!" Kurumu yelled at Gin. Gin laughed again and put a finger to her lips.

"Quiet down. The PE class might hear you." he said smiling softly.

"Oh yeah...todays Tuesday...I forgot." Kurumu smiled. Gin looked outside.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked slowly. Kurumu grabbed his hand and nodded.

"Yes I am." she said happily. Gin smiled and took Kurumu's face in his hand and gently kissed her.

"It'll be lunchtime soon...the gang might come up here in search of you." Gin said looking gently at Kurumu. Kurumu shook her head.

"I don't care!" she said burying her face into Gin's chest. She could feel that Gin was still horny from the night before. He hadn't been able to finish before she passed out. Gin looked off to the side and blushed slightly. He knew that Kurumu could tell.

"They'll be coming soon." he said slowly.

"So?" Kurumu asked moving herself so that she was sitting on Gin's lap.

"They will think that I raped you..." Gin said quietly.

"Do you want to leave or something?" Kurumu asked irritatedly.

"Not reKurumu." Gin said sighing and stroking Kurumu's spine.

"Then quit complaining." Kurumu said tracing the pains of Gin's chest. Gin stiffened a little. Kurumu knew he he it. She could feel it. She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Gin asked poking Kurumu's boob. She sighed and smiled again.

"Nothing." Then there was a loud knock at the door. It seemed like it was Tsukune. The loud knocking was followed by a smaller softer knock. That was probably Moka. It was Moka who spoke.

"Please let us in! We can't find Gin in any of his usual peeping places!" Moka called out urgently.

"Why do they assume that I'm okay?" Kurumu asked feeling a little irritated.

"Maybe they think that you fight better than me...if you think about it...it's more of an insult to me. So stop being so offended." Gin said poking Kurumu's boob. Kurumu started to pout. Moka continued.

"We fear that something may have happened to him! We need to know if you've seen him today." then Tsukune spoke.

"And we also need to know why you weren't at school today. So please open the door or I'll kick it down."

"I'll go open it." Gin said sighing as he started to get up.

"No you won't!" Kurumu hissed as she pushed Gin down onto his back. Gin looked surprised. Then the door got kicked open and Moka came running into Kurumu's bedroom. She saw Kurumu on top of Gin and almost screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Moka yelled as she ran out.

"What was it?" Tsukune asked.

"Ummm...they're not here. Lets go!" Moka said nervously as she grabbed Tsukune and ran. Gin and Kurumu burst out laughing.

"I think we really scared her!" Gin said between laughs.


End file.
